1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display, and particularly to a liquid crystal display device and method of aligning liquid crystal molecules utilized by the device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have come into widespread use in recent years because of their advantages such as thinner profile and lower power consumption. To enhance response time and expand viewing angle, optically compensated bend-mode liquid crystal displays (OCB-LCD) have been developed.
However, it takes a relatively long period for liquid crystal molecules between a pair of substrates of the OCB-LCD device to reach a bend state so as to begin operation. Initially, the liquid crystal molecules are in a splay state when no voltage is applied. With application of voltage, the liquid crystal molecules transit from the splay state to an asymmetric splay state, then to the bend state when the voltage reaches a bend level.
Therefore, a method of aligning liquid crystal molecules and liquid crystal display utilizing the method are desired.